


Meeting the Parents

by TyFell (tygirl9)



Series: Tomarco family time [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Demons, F/M, M/M, Tentacle Demon, Tom has a big family, marco is a likeable person, not sexual, rambling off ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:32:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygirl9/pseuds/TyFell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom has a family. Most of them are normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Parents

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This was just a random thought to come on. In this, I go over a basic idea for Tom's family, which if anyone wants to they can use, I don't mind. I may write some with this verse as an idea, tell me if there is interest!

Plenty of them were normal. Marco had found out that, when they had hit their first holiday together, that Tom’s family celebrated them in the human world. Both his mother and father were demons, but Tom was their only child together. Demon’s had a low rate of conceiving together, he had learned, and in most families that meant just one or two kids. On the other hand, there was nothing in their culture against mortal affairs. This meant that, between Tom’s parents there were twenty five children, six of which couldn’t pass as humans, and fifteen of which lived on earth. This left Tom with nine siblings he consistently saw, and made him into the third oldest of his close siblings. He was the oldest, though, still living mostly at home.

Tom’s father was handsome, almost blindingly so, but the king was a mixture of fire demon with shapeshifter demon. Marco could tell his form was on that was carefully crafted. The royal family had a situation where they could only mate with other fire demons, but with the marriage of his parents that joined the last remaining lines with fire demons making the clause void. Tom’s mother was mostly a tentacle demon. With the bit of fire demon she had in her, she could keep herself into a humanoid shape, but she was more blobby than anything. A tentacle demon couldn’t get pregnant, the offspring would just merge with them, making the couple lucky that shapeshifter demons were able to get pregnant no matter their natural gender appearance. From what Tom explained, his mother was the cause of the most of their kids, including the six that couldn’t pass for human. His father, on the other hand had eight human pasing kids, six of which lived with him and his wife.

So family events were hard to organize. Tom’s father had taken ownership of a large house far off from most human settlements to host the family in. The celebrated some of the larger human events and all of the demon holidays. The couple would spend most of the human holidays with Marco’s parents as to not leave them with an empty house, and any others with Tom’s family. Marco had met most of Tom’s siblings within a year of being with him. It was Tom who had the biggest fear of Marco’s reaction, knowing that humans tended to not care for relationships such as his parents where they were with other people. But Marco quickly became a part of the family, his siblings accepting him as their own, his parents caring for him, and Tom relaxed. Marco was his, and he didn’t plan on letting him go any time soon.

 


End file.
